


Draco's Bedtime

by JaggedDiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Auntie Bella, Auntie Bella loves Draco, Betting, Draco Loves Auntie Bella, Gen, Good Bellatrix, Good Malfoys, Loving Parents, Mrs. Lovett is Bellatrix, Mrs. Lovett singing Wait, Non-crazy Bellatrix, Poor Lucius, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedDiamonds/pseuds/JaggedDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is doing the impossible, she is babysitting Draco and she has to put him to bed. Too bad Narcissa is the only person who can put him to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my stories from Fanficiton.
> 
> Song is Wait from Sweeney Todd: The Demon Shop on Fleet Street

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black sat on one of the couches in the Malfoy Manor, she glared at her cup of tea and silently watched the three year old blond child sitting in front of the fire. Draco Lucius Black Malfoy yawned as he turned the page of his picture book that rested in his lap. His Auntie Bella was baby sitting him because Lucius and Narcissa were busy at a Ministry function. Bella cringed as Draco yawned for the third time in the last twenty minutes, his bedtime was long gone and Bella had been avoiding it. Ever since Draco had been brought home from the hospital he had been fussy about who put him to bed, Narcissa was the only who could get him to sleep and that hadn't changed much since then. The last time Bella had to baby sit and put him to sleep Draco ripped out some of her and she wasn't looking for a repeat of that.

"Auntie Bella, where Momma?" Bella took a sip of her tea

"She out with your Dad still. You tried Draco?" Draco didn't answer at first he let out a big yawn

"No." Bella smirked and sat back watching Draco continue flipping through his book and letting out more yawns. Outside the snow was falling against the windows only to turn into water and to drip down to the window ledge. Bella was pulled from her thoughts on the water by someone tugging on her robe.

"Yes?" Draco stood beside her rubbing his eye with his tiny fist.

"I'm tired." Bella glanced at the clock it was closing in on 10 o'clock, Narcissa was going to kill her. Draco bed time was supposed to be 8:30.

"Come on then." She placed her tea cup down and picked up the small child when he held his arms out to her. Bella was always surprised how light Draco was, she placed his own her hip and walked through the huge Manor to Draco's nursery. She quickly changed him into his pyjamas and helped him go potty before walking him over to his bed, laying him down on the mattress Draco shifted to get comfortable before Bella pulled the blankets up over him. Leaning down she placed a kiss on his head and waited a few minutes to see him close his eyes and his breathing even out slightly before she turned around and left the room, making sure to set the charm to tell her if he woke up.

Walking through the hall Bella stopped to snoop in the library and grab one of Cissy's chick novels before heading back downstairs to the sitting room. She snapped at one of the house elves to get her more tea before sitting back and reading the novel.

She was interrupted when the charm she had cast on Draco's room went off, sighing she placed the book down and got up. Walking into Draco room Bella could hear the toddler crying.

"Hey, hey Draco shh, stop crying." She lowered the bars that surround his 'big boy' bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. Draco cheeks were red from his crying and covered in tear tracks. Bella sighed and picked him and cuddled him in her lap. He continued to crying into her chest. Draco's crying soon turned into sniffles and eventually they ended all together and his breathing was slowly evening out. Humming to herself Bella gently placed Draco back into his original spot, she brought the blanket back up to his chin and tucked him in. She placed a kiss on his head before she started singing.

Easy now,  
Hush, love, hush,  
Don't distress yourself,  
What's your rush?  
Keep your thoughts  
Nice and lush,  
Wait.

Hush, love, hush,  
Think it through.  
Once it bubbles, then  
What's to do?  
Watch it close.  
Let it brew.  
Wait.

I've been thinkin' flowers,  
Maybe daisies,  
To brighten up the room!  
Don't you think some flowers,  
Pretty daisies,  
Might relieve the gloom?  
Ah, wait,  
Love, wait.

Can't you think of nothin' else?  
Always broodin' away on your wrongs  
what happened heaven knows how many years ago!

Slow, love, slow.  
Time's so fast.  
Now goes quickly, see  
Now it's past!  
Soon will come,  
Soon will last.  
Wait.

Don't you know,  
Silly man?  
Half the fun is to  
Plan the plan!  
All good things  
Come to those who can  
Wait.

Gillyflowers, maybe,  
'Stead of daisies...  
I dunno though...  
What do you think?

Bella finished the song and looked down to see Draco sound a sleep. Smirking to herself Bella claimed herself to be the best Auntie in the world. She had officially down the impossible, she got one Draco Lucius Black Malfoy to go to sleep without her sister Narcissa around. Ha so there. Bella went back downstairs to the sitting room just as she bounded into the the room the floo activated and Narcissa and Lucius stepped out.

"Hello Bella how was your night? Did you get Draco to sleep?" Narcissa questioned as she handed her traveling cloak to a house elf and Lucius did the same.

"Everything was fine, your son is sound asleep upstairs." Narcissa smiled and kissed Lucius on the cheek before heading upstairs to check on Draco. Lucius glanced Bella up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"You got him to go to sleep?" Bella smirked and walked closer to the blond and held her hand open to him.

"Yep, now I believe you own me something." Lucius grimaced and pulled some coins out of his pocket and handed them to the witch.

"Now Lucy don't ever bet against me." Bella cackled and entered the floo, calling out her destination. Lucius, grumbled as he watched the empty fireplace.

"Stupid sister in law make my son go to sleep while I can't even get him to go down for a nap. Stupid Bellatrix." Lucius muttered before heading upstairs to go drag his wife out of their son's room.


End file.
